Around Hell's Walls
by chosey
Summary: A mad fire, an iron pole and pain. Whoever said being a witch was always fun was deadly wrong. AU, post season 11, somewhere between 12.


The witch paced around hell's corridors with an annoyed sigh. It had been hours since she had arrived and Fergus still refused to see her, did he not understand that she was there on behalf of a bloody important matter? Bollocks, she doubted that even mattered, Fergus would not care about anything related to her, but she at least had to try. She refused to go down without at least a bloody massive mega fight. Aye, she might not have her own coven, she had failed miserably there, she might not have any real allies at that point and she was mostly screwed, but her son was still her son and he was still the king of hell, sort of.

The doors opened and an annoyed Fergus came out, he walked right past her without even giving her a side glance and headed straight to his room. –Fergus!-. Rowena yelled at him to catch his attention, she didn't bother to look at the throne room where she knew the corpses of the demons he had been in a meeting with would be. –Mother! Not right now, would you? I have important business to attend.

-Aye, 'cause that bottle of scotch is far more important than your mother. You know there were a time you actually…-. She said planting a fake tone of hurt in her voice to be interrupted abruptly by him.

-Cut the games, there is no one watching here. And you wouldn't be here unless it was you last choice, I will still refuse whatever you want but if you want to lose breath go ahead, I don't have all day so state your business and go.-. He said turning back to look at her, towering over her.

Rowena let out a sigh and walked towards him. –Aye, you're right. You're my last choice, I wouldn't be here if you weren't.-. She looked at his eyes. –The thing is, Ferg…-. She swallowed and corrected herself, she had to play all of her cards right even if some of the moves bothered her. –…Crowley, lately there has been this new source of power around. I'm sure you noticed, No one with an ounce of magic could not notice. But well the thing is I went nearby and…-.

The demon cleared his throat and stared at her dead in the eyes. –You went near them, tried to get in their good graces, steal some of her power and same as what happened with Lucifer your little tricks did not play out. And now you want me to fix the mess you made. What is it they want? Your head? Because I would be okay with them having it, at least you wouldn't pester me for these things of yours anymore-. He finished for her.

Rowena swallowed hard and moved her head. –No! That's not what happened Fergus! I did not go near them to grab their power as yeh' say! I was just testing ground when they were the ones who came at me! And they won't just come at me, you should've seen 'em Fergus, they're going to come for everyone starting for your Winchesters and their pet angel and they won't bloody stop there…-. Her accent grew thicker with every word she said as it did whenever emotions overtook her. Crowley stopped her mid-sentence with a raised hand. –Stop, mother, stop. You're embarrassing yourself and you are not making any sense. Take a breath and start over, would you? How exactly they attacked you and are a danger to all of us?

-They are a danger to us because…-. She cut herself there not sure of how to continue. He moved his hand in a "I don't have all day" way. –When they took me, I don't remember much of what happened there but I do know they cursed me. They, they wanted me, said I was connected to the bloody Winchesters and wanted to know all I did about them since they could not get a hold of feathers or you.

This time Crowley payed attention, he grabbed her by the arm and entered the throne room; with a move of his hand the empty meat suits were gone. He prompted her to continue.

-I told them to promptly go fuck themselves but they only laughed, it is all blurry after that. I woke up naked tied to an iron pole in the middle of an spell, I remember pain and then I was out on the street. I don't, I have no idea…-. She was shaking slightly at this point and her eyes were unfocused, as if she was trying and failing to remember. Crowley put a hand on her shoulder making her jump.

-Why did you come here? And be honest, not that I don't believe any of these, but why are you here and not hiding or running to another continent, or time if possible? If I don't recall wrong, that is exactly what you were doing when the darkness business went wrong for you. You were going to Crete, isn't it?

Rowena shook her head. –I can't.-. She whispered looking down.

Crowley sighed, he had an idea of where this could be going but he hoped for hell's sake it was not it. –And why is that? No one would be your second after they learned what happened to the previous ones?

-My magic… it has not been working well lately, not since they attacked me.

-Meaning that basically any way of escape is cut down for you. Without magic you can't really go anywhere and decided to come ask for some charity.-. Crowley sighed and served himself some scotch, it had been what he was afraid of, he drowned some of his drink and continued. –When did this happen?

-About a week ago.

-And you waited this long to come beg for help. Wow your magic must be really failing you.-. His words spoke sarcasm and mockery; he thought she had had this coming for a long time. With all the power games she tried, it was time until someone put a stop on her. It was a pity that someone was also after him and the Winchesters, if it wasn't the case he might have even sent them a thank you card.

-Forget it. I knew it was a bad idea coming here, I just thought… no, it doesn't matter what I thought. I'll leave now, and you can go ask your masters of the new danger for them, as the wee lap dog you really are.-. She turned around.

-Wait now there mother, you're no really being honest. For all I know you are not even powerless and this is just a trick to get back on my good side.

-And why the hell would I want that? You're not even the bloody king anymore, I couldn't care less of what you think of me, dear.

-Then what do you really want? Me to get back to those who attacked you? Not happening…

-No, you bloody bampot! I just want my magic back!-. She exploded, interrupting him and turned around.

-And now there is the feisty personality I know. Thank you for once more showing your true face mother, now prove it.-. He said with a little smirk.

-What? Have yeh' lost your bloody mind!

-Oh excuse me if I don't believe that the so called most powerful witch in the world has suddenly lost her powers after a confrontation she doesn't even remember. You were most likely drunk and imagined the whole thing, mother.

She walked towards him and slapped him, hard, erasing the smirk from his face. –I should've let them come to get yeh' too.

-Oh come on! Even if your story was true, why would they let you go? So that you go and tell the Winchesters they are coming for them? Because it is the honorable thing to do? I'm not buying it.

She moved her hand to slap him again and this time he caught her hand mid-air. –Play your next moves very carefully.-. He recommended while holding her hand and squeezing it hard until her face crisped and she cried out in pain.

-I am not lying to you. Not this time, I know I have been a terrible mother in the past but have I not atoned for my sins enough?-. She spoke quickly while trying to get away from his strong grasp, which would leave a bruise, especially now that her recovery spells were not working as they should.

-No, you haven't.-. The demon said and let go. Rowena cradled her hand with her other hand.

-It is not as if I had no magic out of sudden, Fergus, at first I didn't even notice something had happened. But in the past week all sort of things have been happening to me and my spells. Lately I can't even start a fire with my mind and when I tried exploding the entire shelf over there I could only make a few vases explode.

-Rough patch, mother. Maybe you are not such a powerful witch as you always said and… wait what? My shelf full of my liqueurs. When did you try that?

-While I was waiting outside.

-And you couldn't try exploding the doors instead of my drinks?

-That is not the point! Something is happening to me, to my magic, and I want it to bloody stop! You are the king of hell, surely you have something?

-Afraid not, never heard a case of a natural witch losing her powers. Binding powers yes, but that takes immediate action and for what you tell, it is not your case.

Realizing asking Fergus for help was as good as doing nothing Rowena took a deep breath, -Fine

-Well at least I tried.-. She turned around and walked out of the throne room ready to get the hell out of hell.

Back in the throne room, resting on his throne, the demon though about what just had happened, interesting case no doubt. If these beings were as powerful as the Rowena painted to be then the hunters probably deserved a warning. He couldn't help but worry a wee bit; the last time he had seen his mother so scared had been while dealing with Lucifer and the Darkness. Maybe and only maybe, she had been telling the truth.

-Bloody hell-. He said while getting up to go after her.


End file.
